terrachaoverse_the_broken_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Bagwis
"This looks like a job...for Medium Broom Gu-AAAAUUUOOOH!" ~ Bagwis falling when he tries to introduce himself to Gralien Android Pilot Z3D in PROJECT: HOMUNCULUS. Bagwis, more commonly known as Medium Broom Guy, is an awkward cleaning character who has appeared multiple times in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. His cleaning abilities have earned him a place in the Irken Empire as a janitor. Appearance Bagwis is from Philippine origin, & would be expected to look like someone like Almighty Tallest Daniel Ledda or Jungle Man. He has an average build, with dark brown hair & eyes. He also sports a mustache & a beard. For some reason, he folds his upper lip over his teeth, giving him both a distinct face & voice. In his Tiny Broom Guy form, he is seen with a small broom. In his Medium Broom Guy form, he upgrades with a longer broom (made from rice stalks), a light yellow fedora with a black stripe, & a translucent jacket. However, as of lately, he now wears the same white jacket as seen in his final form: Ultimate Rice-Stalk Broom Guy. In this form, he has a thicker, bigger broom, & wears a larger hat with his smaller hat on top of it. He also keeps his tiny broom around when he needs it, & will carry a magical mop for special occasions. For some reason, he wears his glasses upside down in all of his forms. This might be because of an unusual medical condition, but this is not yet known. History To be added Personality Bagwis likes cleaning things, as it is a hobby of his. This would attribute to his cautious nature, always making sure things are right. He is shown to be a bit awkward in certain situations, particularly when meeting new characters like Z3D or King Hastur. Bagwis is determined to be the best he can be, as evident by his frequent transformations. He is a generally nice guy, & can even be silly at times, but if things get too chaotic, he will step in & take care of business. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Superhuman Speed: Bagwis may not be the strongest or the toughest, but he makes up for it with his speed. Bagwis can increase his speed to move great distances in mere seconds. This is particularly shown in his final form. His maximum speed (in that form) is 150 miles per hour. Invulnerability: Bagwis' maximum durability is unknown. Cleaning Skills: Bagwis is most recognized for his proficient skills in cleaning things. It seems that wherever he goes, he leaves a path of cleanliness. Special Powers Magic: Bagiws can use magic to an extent. He's not nearly as magically talented as some like Vendu or Princess Twilight Sparkle, but he's got a few tricks up his sleeve. * Electrokinesis: Bagwis can channel energy through his magic electric broom & expel discharges. Though never seen as an offensive attack (as of yet), this power can be used to halt &/or shut off electronic devices. * Chromakinesis: Bagwis can manipulate the color of his surroundings, usually as a bi-product of his final form. * Sanitary Transcendence: Bagwis' most impressive ability is the power to become more powerful. His weakest form is Tiny Broom Guy, his base form is Medium Broom Guy, & his final form is Ultimate Rice-Stalk Broom Guy. With each ascension, his broom gets bigger & his power level increases. Equipment Tiny Broom: Bagwis' tiny broom is meant for cleaning small-scale messes & can somehow undo the effects of a chromakinetic power. Medium Broom: Bagwis' medium broom can clean a small to medium size room. This is what he's seen wielding most often. Mop: Bagwis has wielded a mop before too, & it's implied that he has a larger one somewhere. Large Broom: Bagwis' ultimate weapon is a large rice-stalk broom, which is guaranteed to clean any area in his path. Weaknesses Bagwis is a bit of a fool. His goofy nature can make him oblivious sometimes, like when he met Hastur, who easily manipulated him through the Yellow Sign. Ever since Hastur used his insanity inducement power on him, Bagwis has suffered random outbursts, as evident in PROJECT: HOMUNCULUS, when he started violently coughing & flicking his tongue rapidly while cleaning. Trivia * His real name has never been said out loud on-screen as of yet. Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Superhumans Category:Weirdos Category:Insane Category:Dank Category:Form-Changers Category:Male Category:Magic Users Category:Irken Empire